Yamamoto Family
The Yamamoto Family was a wealthy family consisting of heroes who owned a company; The Yamamoto Company. The company was popular with inspiring heroes, and thus made them a lot of fortune. However, no one knew what happened behind the happy facade that the family put and how many problems they all had. Known Members Mai Yamamoto The youngest child of the Yamamoto's who is incredibly suicidal. He suffered through pain, abuse, and neglect from his parents, and only received love and affection from his brother, Yamato, his aunt, Satō, and his childhood friend, Isa Toyoshige. His father told him always to "not get in his mother's way" or else he would "punish Mai". This, combined with his already worsened depression and twisted view of love, is one reason why he's suicidal. He became his family's youngest executive at the age of 14 and it only worsened everything in his life. Satō Yamamoto The aunt of the Yamamoto twins, a hedonistic woman who is responsible for Mai's warped concept of love. She tends to be very cheerful yet insane at the same time. With her seductive and crazed demeanor, she is known to attract violence and sexual interactions to herself. She behaved as Mai and Yamato's legal guardians, due to their mother not being in the right state of mind most of the time and their father thinking of the ordeal as "worthless" or "stupid". Shio Yamamoto & Taiyo Yamamoto The parents of Mai and Yamato; a couple who have a very strange relationship, to say the least. Shio was known for being mentally ill; she was bipolar, had numerous unknown health conditions, had a mental disability, was narcoleptic, and was the subject of physical and emotional abuse by her parents. Her brain didn't have the capacity to grow, and her mind was that of a toddler, even by age 16. This, combined with Taiyo's mental abuse of her, pushed her into hurting her own children. Despite this, her sister described her as a caring young woman who was pushed over the edge due to everything that had happened in her life. It pushed her so far that she told Mai the reason she did what she did before she died; her husband would kill her and her children if she disobeyed his commands, and thought that abusing them would be much better than having them killed. This shows that she truly was a caring young woman, but broken due to her husbands influence and blackmail. Satou said that if she had stayed with Taiyo for any longer, she may have done something "regrettable". Meanwhile, Taiyo didn't seem to care about Shio's personal feelings, and deemed her as "unworthy" of having desires. He was very possessive of her regardless, and hated whenever she would talk with other males, believing her to be "unworthy" of loving anyone else. He told her that he was the only one that would treat her with care, and everyone else was just using her for "their own ends", as he put it. No matter how much she tried to run, she found herself coming back to him out of fear of what she would do if she was alone. Taiyo was everything to Shio; he taught her everything she needed to know about love, but the things he told her were not necessary...healthy. He taught her that it was alright to have many lovers and that it was alright to have an incest relationship. He also thought her that when your lover hits you, it only means they love you. The harder they hit, the more they love. At this point, Shiro was craving her husbands affections, and thought that when he didn't abuse her, he didn't love her anymore. When the abuse started again, Shio behaved much like a masochist. She would ask her husband to "torture her" and to "mutilate her" in the worst way possible. She was practically asking to get hit, abused, and "ruined" by Taiyo. This is linked to how she gave birth to Mai and Yamato; she was brutally raped by her husband into giving birth to her children. The reason for why he wanted children in the first place despite his obvious mental abuse towards them in unknown.Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Yamamoto Family Category:Families